1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a squirting or spraying device whose emission is parallel to the length of the compressed sealed container of emission source, and whose actuator button is able to be located well behind the emission point by use of a lever system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No similar spraying device using a lever system to locate the actuator button well behind the emission point has been found.